bucketheadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Buckethead
Buckethead, nació en 1970 bajo el nombre de Brian Carroll. Es un guitarrista y compositor norteamericano, además de ser un multi-instrumentalista (capaz de tocar Bajo, Piano, Banjo -entre otros-). Es conocido, principalmente, por usar una máscara de plástico blanca (inspirada en la película Halloween IV) y una cubeta de Kentucky Fried Chicken sobre su cabeza. Con esto, Carroll creo en sí mismo una persona diferente para enfatizar su identidad musical. Es un compositor prolífico. Ha lanzado más de 20 álbumes como solista y ayudado en más de 33. Además varía entre los estilos musicales, los cuales van desde el Thrash metal, Funk, Electrónica, Avant-garde, Jazz ambiental, Death metal y hasta la música minimalista (o más conocida como "música simple"). Guitar One votó por él como el número 8 de "Los mejores 10 Guitarristas de todos los tiempos"http://www.randyciak.com/guitar/top_shredders_of_all_time.htm Mejores Guitarristas por Guitar One. Fue alumno durante casi un año del virtuoso Paul Gilbert, el cual influenció de manera notable su fraseo rápido en su técnica de shred. Entre sus otras influencias se puede citar a Yngwie Malmsteen, Shawn Lane, Joe Satriani, Jennifer Batten, Paul Gilbert. Buckethead además ha colaborado y participado con grandes artistas; tales como Les Claypool (Bajista de Primus), Viggo Mortensen, Tony Williams, Bootsy Collins, Serj Tankian (vocalista de System of a Down), y Guns N Roses, para la grabación de Chinese Democracy. Fue junto a estos ultimos en el que se presentó en los Mtv Music Awards y el Festival Rock in Rio. Identidad El verdadero nombre de Buckethead es Brian Carroll. Sólo hay un fotógrafo conocido que lo ha desenmascaradohttp://img168.imageshack.us/img168/3343/bucketheadnd6.jpg Artículo Desconocido de Buckethead y pese a que existen cientos de vídeos amateurs que muestran a Buckethead desenmascarado todos son falsos.http://youtube.com/watch?v=7j4__hl8bho Vídeo de Youtube desenmascarando a Buckethead (falso) La biografía oficial de Buckethead señala que éste fue criado en un gallinero por gallinashttp://www.bucketheadland.com/story/ Biografía de Buckethead(apropiadamente él ha escrito varias canciones a principios de su carrera que se refieren a las gallinas como la canción "Chicken" y "I Can Only Carry 50 Chickens At A Time" o los titulos de los álbumes "KFC Skin Piles" y "Enter the Chicken") y que luego de cierto tiempo él mismo quizo escapar y vivir su propia vida. Pero existe una biografía más realista que estipula que es un fan de las películas de horror y que en algún punto de su vida compró una máscara de plástico que sería la que usa hoy en día. La idea de llevar un cubeta sobre su cabeza vino una noche cuando estaba comiendo en uno de los restaurantes de comida rapida Kentucky Fried Chicken y al momento de ir al baño se paró frente a un espejo, puso la cubeta sobre su cabeza y se dijo a si mismo "Ese es Buckethead. Ahí esta Buckethead, justo ahí" ("That's Buckethead. That's Buckethead, right there"). Buckethead es conocido también por su baile robótico sobre el escenario, así como también sus bailes pop y break dance y además de sus rápidas demostraciones con el Nunchaku, incluso mientras toca la guitarra. También él regala muchos juguetes suyos en el escenario, así como el publico también le da juguetes a él. Según una revista local de música de 1989, Buckethead cita a Michael Jackson, Yngwie Malmsteen, Louis Jordan, Shawn Lane, Joe Satriani, Paul Gilbert, Jennifer Batten y Randy Rhoads como grandes influencias. También dijo que el libro "Thesaurus of Scales and Melodic Patterns" escrito por Nicolas Slonimsky era también una influencia.http://www.bucketheadland.com/faq/index.html#anchor1789087 FAQ de la Página Oficial. Carrera En el año 1988 Buckethead envió la canción titulada "Brazos" a un concurso de la revista Guitar Player Magazine de la cual los que recibieron su canción opinaron diciendo: "Es un guitarrista y bajista increíblemente dotado, ha demostrado la velocidad de Paul Gilbert y una precisión se ha filtrado en unos tonos muy armónicos y sensibles. Sus movimientos y dominio estaban por sobre los clichés del metal y el rock, es difícil creer que es sólo un adolescente, pero tiene mucho talento. Se ha querido denominar a si mismo como "Buckethead" Así es como el editor de la revista Guitar Player, Jas Obrecht, conoció a Buckethead. Impresionado con su demo consiguió un contrato con Buckethead y pronto se hicieron amigos. En 1991 Buckethead se mudó al sótano de Obrecht donde se filmó un DVD sobre la vida del joven Buckethead. Después de algunos álbumes lanzados, se lanzó Bucketheadland en el sello discográfico de John Zorn en 1992. No consiguió mucho éxito pero si gano buenas críticas y con eso ganó un poco de atención. Ya por ese momento, Buckethead estaba trabajando con el productor/guitarrista y bajista Bill Laswell (El cual colaboró en algunas canciones de Buckethead y él a su vez colaboró en algunas canciones de Laswell). Uno de los proyectos de Laswell era Death Cube K (un anagrama de "Buckethead" que creo por problemas legales con la discográfica Sony Records), más tarde William Gibson tomó el nombre prestado y lo puso en un bar en Idoru. Gibson dijo en una entrevista para Addicted To Noise (Adictos al Sonido) que "Death Cube K es el título de un álbum. Lo siento pero no puedo recordar el nombre de la banda pero Bill Laswell a quien no conozco muy bien, ocasionalmente manda muestras de afecto en sus producciones y cuando vi el nombre pensé que era un bar temático de Franz Kafka en Tokyo". Según la autobiografía del vocalista de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Anthony Kiedis, dijo que Dave Navarro y Buckethead se unieron para tocar la guitarra junto con la banda cuando John Frusciante dejó ésta. Buckethead logró ganar más audiencia cuando fue un miembro temporal de la banda Guns N' Roses (ya que estaba reemplazando a Slash) del 2000 al 2004; sin embargo, la banda sólo hizo un tour en el 2001 y el 2002. Guns N' Roses respondió a la salida de Buckethead diciendo que "Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la banda, Buckethead era muy inconsistente, así como también errático en su comportamiento y su compromiso, y a pesar de que estaba bajo contrato, componer con él era más complicado de lo que en principio se pensó, por lo tanto es muy difícil para nosotros avanzar con el álbum, los ensayos y los planes en vivo que se preparaban. Su estilo de vida no le ha permitido ni a sus mejores y más cercanos amigos tener un contacto comunicativo de ningún tipo". A pesar de esto, el estilo de la guitarra de Buckethead puede ser encontrado en las canciones del álbum Chinese Democracy como "IRS", "There Was A Time", "Better" y "Madagascar" que se filtraron en Internet, pero aun así es incierto si es que estas canciones saldrán en el producto final. Desde ese momento, Buckethead ha hecho presentaciones en festivales y clubs en todo Estados Unidos en los cuales gana cada vez más y más público, y así también, fans. En una entrevista con Revolver, Ozzy Osbourne le ofreció a Buckethead tocar la guitarra junto a su banda en el festival Ozzfest, pero Ozzy rápidamente cambió de idea cuando hablo con él, y éste se negara a salir al escenario sin su disfraz, a lo que Ozzy dijo: "Estoy cansado de ese tipo Buckethead. Me junte con él y le pedí que tocara conmigo con la condición de que se deshiciera de la maldita cubeta y me fui. Luego regrese un momento más tarde y seguía llevando el maldito gorro verde de marciano y le dije: "¡sólo mírate!", me dijo que su nombre era Brian y le respondí que así lo llamaría. Él me respondió: "nadie me llama Brian excepto mi madre" y le respondí: "Tendrás que imaginarte que soy tu madre, entonces". No había ni salido de la sala y ya estaba teniendo juegos mentales con el tipo. Que pasaría si un día decide irse y dejar una nota diciendo que se ha ido, no me mal interpreten, es un excelente guitarrista, toca extremadamente bien, pero detesto su comportamiento." En el año 2005, Buckethead lanzó un álbum titulado Enter the Chicken. Lanzado por el sello discográfico de Serj Tankian, Serjical Strike. En el álbum aparece Tankian, Maximum Bob, el vocalista de Death By Stereo, Efrem Shulz entre otros. El álbum esta marcado como más tradicional en la estructura de las canciones, mientras que Buckethead demuestra sus habilidades con la guitarra. En el año 2005 Buckethead finalmente lanzó su primer DVD titulado "Secret Recipe", que sólo se vendió donde él se encontrara de gira, y para los que no pudieran verlo, se puso en subasta en eBay. Después de algún tiempo salieron versiones diferentes en eBay y luego se hizo un sorteo donde 200 personas ganaron la posibilidad de comprarlo primero. Finalmente fue en Marzo del 2006 donde se lanzó oficialmente. En Noviembre del año 2006, salió a la venta el videojuego Guitar Hero II donde se incluye la canción de Buckethead titulada "Jordan" para desbloquearla como bonus track. Pese a que Buckethead escribió "Jordan" para el vídeojuego, lleva tocándola durante años (Durante el 2004 la tocó, pero en una versión más fácil y muy diferente). Después del lanzamiento del vídeojuego Guitar Hero en el año 2005, "Jordan" seria la primera canción grabada en un estudio. Sin embargo la versión de "Jordan" que sale en el vídeojuego Guitar Hero II es muy diferente a la que interpreta Buckethead regularmente. A finales del año 2006, Buckethead lanzó un DVD de 2 volúmenes titulado "Young Buckethead" el cual presenta material raro e inédito tomado en los años 1990 y 1991. El DVD también contiene tres shows completos de Deli Creeps (Su antigua banda). La portada del DVD la dibujo el mismo Buckethead. En Febrero del año 2007, tdrsmusic.com anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo CD de Buckethead titulado Pepper's Ghost. El álbum fue lanzado el día 1 de mayo de 2007. También en Febrero del año 2007, tdrsmusic.com empezó a lanzar In Search of The, el cual es un box set de 13 CDs de música hecha por él mismo. En Mayo del año 2007, se lanzó al álbum Acoustic Shards el cual consta de puras canciones acusticas grabadas en el año 1991 mientras Buckethead se encontraba en el Living de su casa tocando su guitarra acustica. Según IMDB, Buckethead actuará de sí mismo en la película American Music: Off The Record que supuestamente será lanzada proximaménte. En Octubre del 2007 Buckethead lanzo tres álbumes simultaneamente Kevin's Noodle House (junto a el baterista Bryan "Brain" Mantia), Decoding the Tomb of Bansheebot y Cyborg Slunks el dia 30 del mes en cuestión. Discografía Álbumes Solista * 1991 - Giant Robot (Demo) * 1991 - Bucketheadland Blueprints * 1992 - Bucketheadland * 1994 - Giant Robot * 30 de abril de 1996 - Day Of The Robot * 24 de marzo de 1998 - Colma * 20 de abril de 1999 - Monsters and Robots * 2001 - KFC Skin Piles * 5 de junio de 2001 - Somewhere over the Slaughterhouse * 15 de febrero de 2002 - Funnel Weaver * 23 de julio de 2002 - Bermuda Triangle * 8 de octubre de 2002 - Electric Tears * 14 de octubre de 2003 - Bucketheadland 2 * 19 de marzo de 2004 - Island of Lost Minds * 30 de marzo de 2004 - Population Override * 20 de abril de 2004 - The Cuckoo Clocks of Hell * 25 de octubre de 2005 - Enter the Chicken * 22 de noviembre de 2005 - Kaleidoscalp * 2 de diciembre de 2005 - Inbred Mountain * 17 de febrero de 2006 - The Elephant Man's Alarm Clock * 15 de septiembre de 2006 - Crime Slunk Scene * 2007 - In Search of The * 1 de marzo de 2007 - Pepper's Ghost * 31 de mayo de 2007 - Acoustic Shards * 30 de octubre de 2007 - Kevin's Noodle House * 30 de octubre de 2007 - Decoding the Tomb of Bansheebot * 30 de octubre de 2007 - Cyborg Slunks * 4 de marzo de 2008 - From The Coop DVD * 2005 - Secret Recipe * 2006 - Young Buckethead Vol. 1 * 2006 - Young Buckethead Vol. 2 Álbumes Junto a Cobra Strike * 29 de Agosto de 1999 - 13th Scroll * 3 de Octubre de 2000 - Cobra Strike II - Y, Y+B, X+Y Álbumes Junto a Coronel Claypool Bucket of Bernie Brains * 21 de septiembre de 2004 - The Big Eyeball in the Sky Álbumes Junto a Cornbugs * 1999 - Spot the Psycho * Febrero de 2001 - Cemetery Pinch * Febrero de 2001 - How Now Brown Cow * 13 de Febrero de 2004 - Brain Circus * 29 de Noviembre de 2004 - Donkey Town * 20 de Abril de 2005 - Rest Home For Robots * Septiembre de 2005 - Skeleton Farm * 22 de Febrero de 2006 - Celebrity Psychos DVDs Junto a Cornbugs * Quackers! * Headcheese Álbumes como Death Cube K * 10 de Mayo de 1994 - Dreamatorium * 22 de Julio de 1997 - Disembodied * 10 de Noviembre de 1999 - Tunnel * 2007 - DCK * 17 de Diciembre de 2007 - Monolith * Sin Fecha Aun - Torn From Black Space Álbumes junto a Deli Creeps * 1996 - Deli Creeps Demo Tape 1991 * 1996 - Deli Creeps Demo Tape 1996 * 1 de Noviembre de 2005 - Dawn of the Deli Creeps Álbumes junto a Travis Dickerson * Septiembre de 2006 - Chicken Noodles * 15 de Diciembre de 2007 - Chicken Noodles II Álbumes junto a El Stew * 4 de Mayo de 1999 - No Hesitation * 3 de Abril de 2003 - The Rehearsal Álbumes junto a Giant Robot * 1996 - Giant Robot Álbumes junto a Gorgone * Agosto de 2005 - Gorgone Álbumes junto a Jonas Hellborg y Michael Shrieve * 1 de Marzo de 1992 - Octave Of The Holy Innocents Álbumes junto a Viggo Mortensen * 1 de Enero de 1999 - One Less Thing to Worry About * 1 de Enero de 1999 - The Other Parade * 1 de Noviembre de 1999 - One Man's Meat * 2003 - Pandemoniumfromamerica * 2004 - Please Tomorrow * 27 de Septiembre de 2005 - Intelligence Failure * 2008 - At All Recopilaciones * 2004 - This, That and the Other Álbumes junto a Pieces * 17 de Febrero de 1997 - I Need 5 Minutes Alone Álbumes junto a Praxis * 8 de Septiembre de 1992 - Transmutation (Mutatis Mutandis) * 18 de Enero de 1994 - Sacrifist * 12 de Agosto de 1994 - Metatron * 1 de Enero de 2008 - Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) Álbumes en vivo * 7 de octubre de 1997 - Transmutation Live * 1997 - Live in Poland * 17 de Abril de 2001 - Warszawa * 5 de Junio de 2007 - Tennessee 2004 Álbumes Junto a Shine/Shin Terai * 24 de Octubre de 2001 - Unison * 24 de Febrero de 2004 - Heaven and Hell * 2007 - Light Years Álbumes junto a Thanatopsis * 2001 - Thanatopsis * 10 de Julio de 2003 - Axiology * 17 de Febrero de 2006 - Anatomize Colaboraciones Junto a Ben Wa * 13 de Enero de 1999 - Devil Dub Junto a Guns N' Roses * 23 de noviembre de 2008 - Chinese Democracy Apariciones Especiales * Anton Fier ** 1993 - Dreamspeed ** 2003 - Blindlight 1992-1994 *Axiom Funk ** 1995 - Funkcronomicon ** 1995 - If 6 was 9 (Canción) *Bernie Worrell ** 1993 - Pieces of Woo: The Other Side ** 1997 - Free Agent: A Spaced Odyssey ** 2004 - Coronel Claypool Bucket of Bernie Brains *Company 91 ** 1991 - Company 91 Volume 1 ** 1991 - Company 91 Volume 2 ** 1991 - Company 91 Volume 3 *Icehouse ** 1993 - Big Wheel ** 1993 - Full Circle *Mike Patton junto a Buckethead y DJ Flare formando Moonraker ** 2000 - Live @ The Knitting Factory *Phonopsychograph Disk ** 1998 - Ancient Termites ** 1999 - Live @ Slim's/Turbulence Chest ** 1999 - Unreleased (Solo Casette) *Refrigerator ** 1997 - Refrigerator ** 1997 - Somehow Aparición especial en canciones * 1991 - Henry Kaiser - Hope You Like Our New Direction * 1992 - Will Ackerman - The Opening of Doors * 1993 - Divination - Ambient Dub Volume 1 * 1993 - MCM and the Monster - Collective Emotional Problems * 1993 - Psyber Pop - What? So What? * 1994 - Axiom Ambient - Lost in the Translation * 1994 - Jon Hassell and Blue Screen - Dressing for Pleasure * 1994 - Hakim Bey - T.A.Z. (Temporary Autonomous Zone) * 1995 - Buckshot LeFonque - No Pain No Gain (Canción con remixes) * 1995 - Julian Schnabel - Every Silver Lining Has a Cloud * 1996 - Myth - Dreams of the World * 1997 - Arcana - Arc of the Testimony * 1997 - Valis II - Everything Must Go * 1998 - Bastard Noise - Split W/Spastic Colon * 1998 - DJ Q-Bert - Wave Twisters * 1999 - Banyan - Anytime at All * 1999 - Ben Wa - Devil Dub * 2000 - Double E - Audio Men * 2000 - Shin Terai - Unison * 2000 - Tony Furtado Band - Tony Furtado Band * 2001 - Bill Laswell - Points of Order * 2001 - Gonervill - Gonervill * 2001 - The Freak Brothers - The Freak Brothers * 2002 - Fishbone's Family Nexperienc - The Botliest Psychosis... * 2003 - Freekbass - The Air is Fresher Underground * 2003 - Gemini - Product of Pain * 2004 - Weston Broske - Greatest Shreds * 2004 - Meridem - A Pleasant Fiction * 2005 - Bassnectar - Mesmerizing The Ultra Apariciones especiales junto a varios artistas * 1993 - Last Action Hero (Banda Sonora) * 1993 - Last Action Hero * 1995 - Johnny Mnemonic (Banda Sonora) * 1995 - Mortal Kombat (Banda Sonora) * 1995 - Mortal Kombat * 1996 - Alien Ambient Galaxy * 1996 - Stealing Beauty (Banda Sonora) * 1997 - Beverly Hills Ninja (Banda Sonora) * 1997 - Guitar Zone * 1997 - Mortal Kombat 2: Annihilation (Banda Sonora) * 1997 - Guitars on Mars * 1998 - Night and Day * 1998 - Guitarisma 2 * 1998 - Great Jewish Music: A Tribute to Marc Bolan * 1998 - New Yorker Out Loud: Volume 2 * 1999 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Banda Sonora) * 1999 - Crash Course in Music * 1999 - Horizons * 1999 - Music for the New Millennium * 2001 - Innerhythmic Sound System * 2001 - Ghosts of Mars (Banda Sonora) * 2001 - Dragon Ball Z: "The History of Trunks" (Banda Sonora) * 2001 - Bomb Anniversary Collection * 2002 - Guitars for Freedom * 2002 - The Meta Collection * 2002 - Scratch: The Film * 2002 - Urban Revolutions * 2005 - Blue Suenos * 2005 - Masters of Horror (Banda Sonora) * 2005 - Saw II (Banda Sonora) * 2006 - Guitar Hero II * 2006 - The Longest Yard Jack and the Ripper Videografia * Axiom Funk - If 6 Was 9 * Bootsy Collins - Funk Express Card * Bryan Mantia - Brain's Lessons * Buckethead - The Ballad of Buckethead * Buckethead - Binge Clips Vol. 1 - 7 * Buckethead - Killer Grabbag of Shards Vol. 1 (CD con video de conciertos en vivo) * Buckethead - Spokes For The Wheel of Torment * Buckethead - We Are One * DJ Q-Bert - Inner Space Dental Commander * DJ Q-Bert - Wave Twisters * Freekbass - Always Here * Praxis - Animal Behaviour * Praxis - Inferno / Heat Seeker / Exploded Heart * Primus - Videoplasty * Primus - Animals Should Not Try To Act Like People (DVD oculto) * Snoop Dogg - Undacova Funk * Thanatopsis - Pyrrhic Victory Equipamiento Guitarras *Gibson **Gibson Les Paul - 1959 **Gibson Les Paul - 1969--Poderosamente modificada, las modificacioens incluyen: Pastillas de Alta distorsión (Seymour-Duncan), Caratula completamente blanca y un Killswitch **Gibson SG **Gibson SST **Gibson Chet Atkins *Jackson **Jackson Y2KV - "coopwood" **Jackson Y2KV - "KFC" **Jackson doble mango - de construcción custom mitad guitarra,mitad bajo *ESP Guitars|ESP **ESP Guitars|ESP MII custom *Heartfield (por Fender) **Heartfield Talon *Steinberger **Steinberger GS "Kaiser's Gift" *Ibanez ** Ibanez X Series Rocket Roller II - usada mientras tocaba en PRAXIS *Takamine]] **Takamine Acústica Referencias Enlaces externos *Página Oficial - Buckethead Land *FanSite para Buckethead *Discografía de Buckethead * Guns N' Roses y Buckethead de: en: Categoría:Guitarristas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Compositores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1969